Understanding
by GwendolynTalbot
Summary: Set in season 3 - Why does Elliot always have a problem with Liv's boyfriends? M rated EO.


**This is set in season 3. Olivia and Elliot are talking about why he always seems to have a problem with her boyfriends. The flashback is directly quoted from the season one episode Closure. This is M rated for adult content - it's pure EO action all the way. Just a one shot of a passionate moment between Liv and El because us EO shippers need a bit of EO love now and again :-) I have made Elliot divorced because that is the only way I can see this happening!**

Olivia picked up the remaining takeout container and carried it into her kitchen, returning with two beers as she sat down on the couch, handing one to Elliot.

"So, how'd your date go last night?" Elliot asked.

Olivia laughed.

"Well, I've had better," she replied, before noticing Elliot's reaction.

He didn't reply but watched her, raising an eyebrow and smiling at her.

"Better dates El!" she said, laughing as she playfully slapped him in his arm.

"What was wrong with him then?"

"Why does something always have to be wrong with the guys I date El?"

"It's not that something's always wrong with them - more like they're just not right... _for you_."

"Name one guy I've dated... _that I've let you_ _meet_...that you have liked."

Elliot put his arm on the back of the couch, turning to look at her as she shifted position too, bringing her leg up under her comfortably as she met his eyes.

"You've been hiding them from me? " he smiled.

"I can't. Because _I don't_. I don't like the guys you date Liv," he said, as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well there's some honesty! Why not?" she asked in surprise.

"Why do you think?" he said, as he put his beer down on the coffee table and studied her reaction to this turn of the conversation.

"You tell me, because the scaring off potential boyfriends thing is starting to wear pretty thin El," she said, a hint of humour in her voice.

"I didn't scare off Cassidy," he replied.

"Cassidy?" Olivia remarked in surprise, "OK...I give you that one, but that was three years ago," Olivia laughed.

 _Elliot: How long you been sleeping with Cassidy?  
Olivia: Uh, I'm not.  
Elliot: Your stomach just dropped two floors, Olivia. The unconscious don't lie.  
Olivia: I'm not lying ... not much.  
Elliot: Mm-hmm.  
Olivia: Is it that obvious?  
Elliot: I'm your partner for better or worse. Look, everybody knows too much about everybody else in this office anyway.  
Olivia: I broke a rule, Elliot. A personal one. And now he wants to see me again.  
Elliot: Can you blame him?_

"Regret it?" Elliot asked.

"Regret Cassidy? I thought I wouldn't have any regrets, and I don't - not about sleeping with him. Three years ago though, I only regretted not realizing that he would want to see me again."

"I still can't get over that you really didn't think he would want more than just sex with you."

"No, I thought we had.. _.an understanding_ , but I read him really wrong," she shrugged.

"You deserve someone who wants just that - _more_. Like I said back then - can you blame him?"

Olivia laughed dismissively, looking away.

"No Liv I mean it..."

"I guess we are going to have an uninterrupted night off after all, I was sure Cragen would have called by now..." she said.

"Don't change the subject - Olivia, _look at me_."

She turned to face him, meeting his eyes.

Elliot sighed and paused before speaking.

"You are a beautiful woman, a great detective, and one of the most decent, honest people I know. How could he not want more - _I know I would_."

As he spoke those words he instantly doubted his reasoning - after all, what would Olivia do with that, how would she take his compliments? He almost regretted it when he saw her reaction - it wasn't his intention to make her uncomfortable, but damn it - he _did_ think she was all those things _and more_ , and he _wanted_ to tell her.

Olivia felt her eyes widen slightly in shock at his sudden admission. Her mind processed what he had said for a moment, but she decided to dismiss it.

"Sure you would," She laughed with a hint of sarcasm.

"We spend almost every day together - more hours a day than you did with your ex-wife, you know me inside and out El, I really don't think you would. Now can we please change the subject?"

Elliot looked at her, shaking his head.

"I would want you... _because I know you so well_... because I can see you for the person you are. Of course I would."

They both sat locked in silence as Olivia processed his words and debated whether he had any intentions veiled behind them. Elliot simply watched her, wanting to say more, but not wanting her to shut down and end the conversation.

Olivia stood up and walked to the kitchen counter, glancing at her phone.

Elliot stood too, and walked over to her - knowing that she was hoping for a call from Cragen to draw a halt to such honesty.

Suddenly she turned around - and was met with his eyes looking straight into hers.

"Well, would you ever like anyone I dated, El?" she asked, her voice softer.

"No, I wouldn't. No one is good enough for you Olivia," he said, matching the softening tone of her voice.

For a moment they just stood there, each watching the other in silence. Only the sound of their breathing filled the short space between them. Elliot reached over and placed his palm against her cheek. Olivia closed her eyes and leant her face against his hand.

"Liv - why do you think I haven't dated anyone since the divorce?"

Olivia opened her eyes, and looked into his. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but suddenly words evaded her, as she saw the look of genuine love in his eyes, knowing at once that she was lost in that moment.

" _Why_?" she whispered.

Elliot didn't attempt to reply, as he moved his other hand to the back of her neck, and pulled her gently toward him. In a second he closed the space between them, and kissed her softly. Olivia tensed for a moment, and Elliot pulled away just far enough to look into her eyes.

"I love you Olivia. Just tell me...if you want this too.."

His heart thudded as he waited for her to process his words and reply.

 _"I...yeah, El...I do. I love you too. I..."_

Eliot couldn't hold back any longer, and resumed kissing her, this time pulling her into a tighter embrace. Olivia relaxed and ran one hand across his hip while the other snaked up his back. The feeling of being in each others arms was intoxicating - neither broke away as their tongues met, and tasted each other for the first time while they caressed and shared each others warmth.

"I've wanted you for so long Liv," Elliot whispered, as he pulled away.

Olivia looked at him, her desire growing at the love and passion which he could no longer hold back from his eyes.

" _You can have me, El._ "

They spoke no more words as they quickly returned to each other, their kisses deeper and more passionate now as they held each other closely, letting their hands roam over each other for the first time. Neither even realised that they had made it to Olivia's bedroom, but suddenly she was lying on her bed as Elliot lay next to her, pulling her close to him and running his hand over her hip. She rolled on to her back and tugged at his arm, encouraging him to move. He wasted to time, and did what she wanted, moving so that he was straddling her, supporting his weight with his arms. Looking down at her lying beneath him he paused, as hard as it was at that moment when he was so fuelled by his want for her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes - _I want you too El,_ " she said breathlessly.

Elliot smiled and leaned down, kissing her before moving his mouth to her neck. In moments they were focused on nothing but removing each others clothes. Moving so that they could both sit up, Olivia's hands went to the buttons of his shirt while his hands pulled her top up and over her head. Their hands worked each other's buttons and zips without even breaking the gaze that they found themselves locked in. They soon stripped each other down to their underwear, as if they had studied the other's clothing intimately enough to know exactly where each clasp and button would be without needing to look.

Elliot ran his hands over her body, kissing her as his hands slid to her back unclasping her bra. She gasped as he pulled her bra away and discarded it on the floor. He leaned back slightly as he looked into her eyes again - which were filled with a lust matching his own.

"You are so beautiful Liv. I don't just want you - _I want to make love to you_."

Olivia had never been with a man who had managed to make her feel as though she were melting by the power of his words and his gaze before. She felt utterly desired and wanted, with a passion that she didn't realise she was missing until Elliot Stabler finally decided to take a step, and break the ever present brief distance they always kept physically.

Pushing her gently back down on to the bed, he ran his mouth from her neck, down to her breasts, kissing and tracing his fingers across her skin as he moved down her body. Olivia was on fire with need for him, and her heart raced as he hooked his fingers into her panties. She eased her hips up urgently, making it easier for him to remove them and he slipped them slowly down her legs, and dropped them to the floor.

She gasped in pleasure as he moved his mouth between her legs, tracing his fingers lightly on her thighs as his mouth went to her centre, licking her slowly as her heat and wetness increased. Lying back on her bed, she gripped at her sheets with both hands as his mouth sent waves of pleasure firing through her body.

She eased her hips up, and Elliott slipped his hands under her ass, his hands squeezing gently while his mouth tasted her, causing her to groan in absolute ecstasy as his mouth explored her so intimately.

Panting, she fought to speak, but knew that she needed him completely.

 _"El...I want you...inside me..."_ she gasped.

Elliot placed a kiss on her wetness, before making his way back up her body, his mouth travelling all the way up to her neck. He smiled as he looked into her eyes, seeing such lust and need was something he never thought he would see as Olivia looked at him. It was simply erotic and beautiful all at once.

"Do we need anything?" he asked.

"No...I got it...covered," she whispered breathlessly.

She reached her hands down, slipping her fingers under his waistband, attempting to remove the last barrier of clothing between them. Elliot quickly moved his hands to join hers and pushed the material down, pulling away from her briefly as he kicked it off. Olivia immediately reached down and touched him, running her hand along his length as she looked into his eyes.

He reached down and gently pulled her legs apart - and she wasted no time as she raised her hips up slightly, and guided him toward her.

As he entered her he leaned down, bringing their bodies closer as she gasped at the powerful intimacy of being filled by him. They moved together, slowly and rhythmically, Elliot watching her with an expression of love and want which only intensified her passion.

They gradually moved faster, her hands on his chest and his roaming her body as they connected so deeply. In moments, he felt her beginning to reach her peak, and he could hold out no longer. Her walls began to tighten around him as they both drew to a shuddering climax.

They were both only vaguely aware that they must have been lying together in bed for quite some time, when they noticed the light coming in through Olivia's curtains. Lying together, naked in each others arms they felt a shared warmth and love beyond anything they had thought were possible between them.

Olivia smiled as Elliot placed a kiss on her head and they cuddled together, as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Elliot smiled as he thought of that day three years ago, when he had wondered why she failed to see what it was in her that made it so impossible for someone to want more - to want all of her; including her heart and her mind - her compassion and love. He knew that from this moment on she would _always_ know just how much he loved her.

 **Hope you liked it! I have a new T rated multi-chapter story** **coming soon - I will start posting once I am at least half way through it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
